Love Triangles Suck
by Hpyer And Proud Of It
Summary: A blend of Harry P., Inu, and Naruto. HP, Inu and Sakura are in a love trianlge but when Kagome, Ginny, and Naruto find out about it what will they do? In later chpt. really sour lemons.


**This is my first fic so be nice and review!**

**Love Triangles Suck**

**Summary: **A blend of Harry Potter, Inuyasha, ad Naruto. HP, Inu, and Sakura are in a love triangle and Kagome, Ginny W., and Naruto are trying to break it up.

Chpt. 1 Normal P.O.V 

'How did I get into this mess?' Sakura thought to herself as she replayed the past events that happened in her mind. She just broke up with her first love Sakai on her birthday. To make it worst he dumped her for her ex-best friend Hermione "steal your man" Granger.

"Sakura, you over there!" yelled a voice she recognized immediately.

"Yeah, Inu I'm over here", it was Inuyasha one of her best friends in the whole world. She had five people she knew she could count on no matter what, well four considering Hermione is the biggest back stabbing bitch in the world, "I'm just over here thinking."

"Are you okay I heard about what happened", he said with a concerned look on his face, "You should of told me sooner" sitting down next to her.

"I knew if I did you would of tried to fight Sakai and make everything worst," she told him calmly.

"Your damn right I would of tried to fight that bastard Sakai", Inuyasha shouted his face turning red, "As a matter of fact where is the bastard I need to tell him a thing or two" he said as looked around him for Sakai.

"Inu just let it go I did." 'Even though I still want to kick that slut Hermione's ass all the way back to England' she murmured under her breath.

"I heard that" half laughed Inuyasha.

"Oh, I forgot about those ears of yours Inuyasha" she smiled and reached up to touch his dog-like ears. Inuyasha is a half demon, an inu hanyou, along with his dog-ears he had claws and fangs, long silky silver hair, and hypnotizing golden brown eyes, and he only let two people touch his ears Kagome and Sakura his best friends. "Their so cute and fuzzy."

"You mean manly right" he asked his face turning red again but this time for a different reason.

"No, hahaha."

"Keh", he shrugged his face still bright red, "You want to get so Ramen?" he asked partly to change the subject and partly because he really wanted some. He's a little obsessed with the stuff Kagome got him hooked.

"No I'm waiting for Harry, maybe later", she answered. Harry Potter washer other best guy friend, he and Inuyasha are 16 and Kagome and Naruto are 15 like her.

"When is he supposed to be here?" he asked not really caring.

"Oh, in a little whi-speaking of the devil" she said as a tall, emerald-green eyed boy, with glasses, messy jet-black hair came running over. He stopped in front of them bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura, but Ginny and Hermione were in the front cursing each other and when I asked Ginny way she was fighting Herm's she said to ask you" he told still gasping far air.

"GINNY AND HERMIONE GOT INTO A WHAT" they yelled at the say time.

"A fight now tell me what happened," he demanded not asked.

"Well, I told Ginny that Sakai and Hermione were "TOGETHER" while he and I were going out, but I didn't know she'd attack Hermione." 'Ginny my new best friend' she thought happily to herself, 'CEH!'

"HERMIONE DID WHAT!" Harry and Inuyasha both shouted.

"Why are you yelling you knew about it all ready" she said to Inuyasha.

"I knew he dumped you for Hermione I didn't know he was cheating on you with her, now I really going to kick his ass" he said pulling out tansiega. (sp?)

"Me too" said Harry whipping out his wand.

"Hey, Inuyasha how did you know about what happened anyway?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, cause I know Sakura wouldn't tell YOU and not me"

"Kagome told me," he answered as he glared at Harry.

"I should of known"

"What's that suppose to mean," whined Inuyasha.

"Dude, Kagome and you tell each other everything"

"No we don't, ever since you and Kikiyo broke up you and Kagome got really close," he teased.

"Me and Kikiyo broke up 3 yea ago!" he yelled an annoyed hanyou; he really hated it when people brought up Kikiyo.

"EXACTLY!" Sakura and Harry shouted together.

"Keh, what ever" he shrugged as he got up and started walking away.

"Where you going?" asked Harry

"Find Kagome and get Ramen."

"Typical" Sakura said and both he and Harry started busting up laughing.

**Well there you go hope you liked it the next chapter has a little more action. Keep reading and review. 'CEH!'**


End file.
